riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarus (Sunken City)
'''Tarus City' Is an office area located specificly in Western New Gunghollow. It was considered to be a lower part of the city, that was constructed below Sea Level within the city walls as they prevented water from destroying it. The the town became sunk hoever on the 3rd, of November in 2169 during the first battle of New Gunghollow, due to the wall being destroyed and sea water rising at rapid temperatures swallowing up the entire street, all that remains of the city is the Sky Scrapers, Rooftops, sky walks and Highways, that the water will never be able to reach. After the destruction of the Wall it was later renamed by the FS7 as Sunken City. History Tarus was constructed along with the entire City of New Gunghollow by the Roran Federal: Federation Strike 7, It was used as a major Communications center, and National highway for FS7 vehicles traveling on High ground and low ground depending on how they wished. It also served as a major Briefing room on FS7 troops in the Rivera Federation War, where Markana would explain where the U.E.A. are amassing and how they should deal with the problem. The City however came under attack in 2169 during the First Battle of New Gunghollow, costing the town square it's walls and a large bulk of sea water to invade the entire town destroying everything on the ground but the tall buildings and High Ways that were untouched by the raging water. After the U.E.A. Defeat, the R.F.F.S.7. continued to use the Tarus area by both air and the High Way transporting, Months later the FS7 constructed a second wall separation Tarus from New Gunghollow in hopes of preventing the water from reaching the rest of the city leaving the FS7 forces on the Tarus side to try and establish fortifications for future attacks, but due to all the water around, It was not easy even with Riverian technology. Due to all of the water surrounding them high above the skyscrapers the FS7 later renamed Tarus, Sunken City. ''Walls 'Galactic War' '''Destruction Of The Walls' After A heavy fight thy aerial and sea bombardment by the forces U,E,A, the walls of the west began to weaken heavily finally managed to break through the Western Walls of the City flooding, and destroying much of the entire Tarus Section with sea Water. Despite heavy flooding in the lower part of the city the U.E.A conducted an Airborne Invasion of Tarus, where they would often be dropped off on Rooftops, or Highways, by Valor drop ships. Despite heavy resistance in the Tarus flooded area the U.E.A managed tor occupy Tarus sending the FS7 Retreating through Highway back to the upper city where they destroyed the Highways leading up to the higher part of the city. Despite the delay the U.E.A Still managed to enter the upper part of New Gunghollow, but were eventually outnumbered and out gunned from intense FS7 Activity in the streets. The intense stalling of the U.E.A advance later turned into wide spread panic when the FS7 Glassers Of Hora Fleet Arrived to reinforced the cities defenses, as well as glassing the U.E.A forces all around the city reducing half of East Africa into a discarded wasteland with only a small some of about 12% Of the land still green. This result allowed Tarus to easily be reoccupied to a crushing FS7 Counter attack driving the U.E.A out of the region, than later East Africa. 'second Battle Of New Gunghollow' Aftermath Trivia Category:Universal Locations Category:Universal Towns & Villages